Firefly
by Unrequited Hate
Summary: Travis has played yet another prank on Katie, but this is one too many. Katie can't take it anymore, and wanders down to the beach one evening, searching for comfort. But she finds more than that: she finds light. Written for the Treasure Hunt Competition on the Percy jackson Fanfiction Challenges Forum. One-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.


**Firefly**

**Written for the Treasure Hunt Competition on the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges Forum. Prompts: Firefly, 'Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato. **

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't meant to land on you!"

"No, not okay! I don't care who it was supposed to land on, you still put it there and it's your fault!"

It had been an amateur prank, and Travis almost couldn't believe that Katie had fallen for it. Except, the fact that she was covered from head to toe with spoiled milk, straight from the bucket that had been balanced on the slightly open door of the Demeter cabin... it kind of gave away that she had been pranked, once again, by the infamous Travis Stoll, son of Hermes.

"Go away! I don't want to speak to you ever again! I'm serious here Travis... I'm tired of this. Just... leave me alone... please."

"Katie -"

"No Travis. Go. Away!"

His shoulders dropped, and a disappointed expression lingered on his face. He turned and began slowly walking slowly back towards his cabin. As soon as he disappeared from her sight, Katie's legs gave away. She fell to the ground, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I can't take it anymore!"

It was so hard for her: after all, being humiliated daily by the love of your life isn't exactly pleasant. She had never been a weak, girly girl, but Travis made her want to change completely. She wanted to look pretty around him; she wanted him to want her. But she was afraid, afraid to let her walls down and be herself. She afraid to fall completely in love with him, because she knew it would hurt afterwards.

She lifted herself off the grass as the sun began to set and stumbled back to her cabin to clean herself and get to bed.

But there was just one small problem: she couldn't sleep. However much she tried, thoughts of a certain son of Hermes invaded her brain. She sighed and sat up, placing her pale bare feet on the wooden floor of her cabin. Silent as a ghost, she crept out of her cabin, heading towards the moonlit beach.

Her long, old-fashioned nightgown was off-white, and hung down to the ground, trailing behind her and making her look like an angel. Long brown waves reached down to her waist, and a tear had slipped out of her eye, making itself known when it shone from the light of the full moon above.

Her feet sank into the sand as she finally reached the water. The sky was clear, but it was dark enough for her to see the tiny lights just... appearing out of the forest, almost as if they were flying.

Yes, they were flying, they were floating slowly towards her. It was magical. Katie stood in awe as the tiny fireflies surrounded her, some landing on the sand, and some whipping through her hair.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Warm air hit her ear and she turned around suddenly, only to find Travis smiling apologetically at her. Against her will, a small but genuine grin appeared on her face.

"Travis..." she breathed, "Did you do this?" How? Why?"

"Yes, I did. How I did it is my secret, Katie Kat, but I did it for you. I'm sorry about pranking you. It was an accident, and you definitely didn't deserve it. Will you accept my apology?"

"Of course, Travis! I overreacted, that's all. And don't call me Katie Kat."

He smiled, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I'm glad you're okay... Katie Kat."

Katie scowled, but she was happy. Everything was back to normal... well, almost. She was still looking into his eyes, lost in the clear blue of his pupil. Slowly but surely, her own vibrant green eyes descended towards his lips. The tension between them was so thick Percy could easily have cut through it with Riptide. But he was not there, and it was a good thing, too, otherwise what happened then might have been interrupted: Katie kissed him. It all happened so quickly, the son of Hermes never saw it coming, but he didn't push her away like she had expected him to. No, instead he kissed her back.

And it was perfect for both of them: they had finally found love. Katie had found the courage to open her heart up to someone, and let down her walls. And Travis had finally stopped hiding behind his prankster attitude, and actually decided to do something genuinely nice for once. The world can change, because their world definitely did that night.

**Tada! I'm not sure if it was obvious, how I used the song prompt, but it kind of has a similar meaning, y'know... the girl who's afraid to let down her walls even though she really likes the guy. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! - Smarties**


End file.
